


Finders Keepers

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: "stranger" sex, Bondage, Bottom Misha, Choking Kink, Daddy Dom Jared, Daddy Kink, Dom Jared, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, RPF, Slash, Sub Jensen, feminization kink, feminized Misha, role play, rpf fic, rpf slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The next entry in the Ackles Porn War. The boys have a little tradition at con hotels… One of them rents a room, prepares himself, & leaves the door open – he can be had… by whoever finds him.





	Finders Keepers

It was a game. A glorious game. Sometimes, it paid off in actual contact – one of them would find the other & play the fantasy. On rare occasions, someone else found them. At least three separate times, they’d been caught out by strangers. Actual strangers. The man who’d found Jared had turned around & left. The one who found Misha had stayed long enough to jerk off all over the bound man’s back. And the one who found Jensen…

Well, Jensen’s bowed legs were a little more bent after that night.

But sometimes, it was simply a game of anticipation. One of them would draw the short straw. Rent a room under a different name. Strip. Lube. Stretch. Then “tie” themselves up – never so tight they couldn’t escape if the game went wrong; they weren’t idiots. They’d bend over on the bed or kneel, stretched out hole positioned to the door so it was the first thing seen under their bound wrists.

And they’d wait. Wait for someone to find them. Peek in. And then see where it went from there.

They would leave clues for the others & it was their choice what to do with the information – find the bound man & keep him as his own for the night. Steer a stranger their way with a smile & a slapped handshake with a condom pressed into the other’s palm. Or just stand outside the door & watch through the crack while the bound man waited.

Jared got bored more often than not & would wind up undoing his bonds enough to finger himself until he came all over the bed. Jensen did better with the anticipation – it made him so hard. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone was watching. Was coming. He’d wait all night long, cock thick & heavy between his legs, & when morning came & no one had entered the room, he’d dial up the other two & make them listen as he groaned & stroked himself to release.

But Misha? Fuck, Misha didn’t care if anyone came or not. Just the mere idea was enough for him. He’d finger himself open & wait, but after a while, he’d start talking. Like maybe he knew someone was there – or just hoped they were. He’d whisper filthy things about himself, about how needy he was, how much of a slut. How hungry his pussy was to be fucked by a hard, thick cock.

Sometimes, Misha would cum without a hand on him simply by thinking there was someone watching.

They took turns on who would be waiting & who would be seeking. Tonight was Misha’s night. Somewhere in their hotel, Jared & Jensen knew that Misha was waiting, all lubed up & stretched open & just aching to be filled. So as soon as they could get away from the parties & fans & the fun, they split up & hit the floors. Searching. Hunting.

Finding.

—-

Jared almost walked right past it. The door wasn’t propped open more than an inch or two, but that wasn’t what caught his attention anyway. It was the muttering. Misha’s voice. The big man paused, a smile on his face as he pulled out his phone. Sometimes, if he won the search, he’d call just to say it, _finders keepers_ – to let Jensen know the hunt was over. Sometimes he’d call to let the other man listen.

“You’re there, aren’t you?” Misha asked, but Jared knew he wasn’t expecting an answer. Not yet. Maybe not really expecting one at all. “You found me. Fuck, it took you long enough. I need you. Please… Need something inside me. ”

Tonight, however, Jared had something else in mind. It’d been a long time since they’d had the time or opportunity to play this little game, after all. First con of a new season. He wanted this to be special…

Jared sent the room number to Jensen’s phone & then leaned against the wall, angling himself so he could just see inside. See where Misha had placed himself on his knees on the bed, ass to the door, hands bound with a thick leather belt behind his back.

Fuck, that was _his_ belt. Jared’s. He looked down the hall  & palmed his cock before focusing back on the door.

“I know you’re out there,” Misha said, groaning. “Watching me. Can’t you see how bad I need you in here? Need to be fucked? Please…” The man on the bed shifted just enough to let his fingers trail over his hole, first one then two sliding inside easily. There wasn’t even a whimper of resistance. Misha always did stretch himself well. He didn’t want there to be any hesitation, any pause.

Well, other than the delicious anticipation of wondering if there would be anything at all.

Jared stuffed a hand down his pants, just holding his cock as he waited for Jensen to come. He bit his lip to keep quiet as Misha kept talking, begging, painting his own images.

“Your cock is so big,” the older man rasped out, fingers still pushing inside himself. “It always feels so good when you take me. When you _make_ me take it. Fill me up… oh God… Love being full. Your cock. Your cum…”

It took Jensen five minutes – by then Misha was humping the air with his hands cinched high up on his back again & Jared was damned close to losing his patience. Misha had always been good with his mouth, in more ways than one.

Jensen’s eyes were dark & lust blown before he even got close enough to hear. Hell, he could practically smell the sex & need pouring out of Misha’s room. And seeing Jared leaned back against the wall, hand down his pants so obvious in his motions… Fuck. He put a hand to the door & pushed it open just enough that Misha would be able to see if he had the presence of mind to look past his aching cock between his legs.

“Found us a nice present, Jay,” Jared whispered, speaking for the first time since finding Misha’s door. The older man on the bed whimpered, hips jerking as he realized there had been someone. It hadn’t all been in his head. And it wasn’t just one of them… Fuck, it was both.

Jared put a hand to the back of Jensen’s neck & pushed him forward into the room, stopping just long enough to shut the door & twist the lock. No one else would be finding their little prize. Sharing it. This was just for them.

“Please,” Misha whispered, not looking over his shoulder. Jared fell back against the door, tugging Jensen with him. He wrapped an arm around the older man’s chest to keep him steady while the other hand drug down over Jensen’s hard cock in his jeans, making him moan.

“Look at that little cunt,” Jared muttered, feeling the heat flash under his lips at Jensen’s throat. “How long has it been since you had a cunt like that, Jay?”

“Too long,” Jensen answered, straining to hold still. When they’d first started fucking around with each other, Jared had been a skinny, fresh-faced kid all too eager to follow Jensen’s lead. Sam to his Dean. But now? Now, Jared had at least 3 inches on him & was more than confident to use his size to his advantage. Didn’t mean Jensen never played top dog anymore, but when Jared got like this, the older man was more than happy to let the younger take the reins.

He’d never regretted it when he gave every aspect of his pleasure over to Jared. The boy had a damned good imagination.

“Do you even remember what to do with a hole like that?” Jared asked, both hands moving down to tug Jensen’s jeans open. He shoved a hand down the older man’s underwear, stroking the fat length he found there. Jensen groaned, letting more of his weight rest in Jared’s arms, trusting him to hold him up.

“I… maybe. Might… fuck, Jare… might need you to help me remember.”

Misha was whining now, his legs spread further apart so he could drag the tip of his cock against the sheets. Jared made a tsking sound with his tongue against his teeth. “Be good, princess,” he warned. “You want that pretty pussy fucked, you best stop trying to grind your clit against anything that’ll hold still long enough.”

Misha & Jensen both let out loud groans. It seemed Jared was going to be making use of his imagination tonight. The dark-haired man stopped moving his hips almost immediately. Misha was more than capable of handling his own pleasure, but he was looking at the possibility of getting fucked by both Jensen & Jared tonight. For that, he could be a good bitch.

“Sorry, Sir,” Misha whispered, bowing his back to thrust his ass up & out, trying to look even more tempting – if that was at all possible. Jared snorted.

“No, you’re not. Our slutty little princess doesn’t do sorry, does she Jay?”

“No, I am,” Misha came back, voice a little desperate now. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please… please let me prove it. Prove I’m sorry. I can be good.”

Jared smirked against Jensen’s throat, his lips too busy laying a line of wet, sucking kisses over the older man’s pulse to reply right away. He let Misha whine a little longer before his hands moved up to start slipping the buttons free on Jensen’s shirt.

“Strip for me, baby,” he whispered. “Let’s get you ready to see just how sorry he is.”

Jensen helped Jared as much as he could, more often than not simply relegating himself to moving his arms & legs out of the way at the right times so that the younger man could strip him bare. He kept his eyes on Misha, watching the way he curled his fingers around the belt to hold himself steady & keep from touching himself. It was a self-imposed bondage – at any point, Misha could release the belt & have his arms drop down. Of course, Jared would probably just redo the belt, good & proper this time to make sure Misha stayed put. But it was more fun to realize that whatever Jared was going to do, Misha was setting himself up to take. Wanted it.

Once Jensen was naked, Jared gave him a little shove towards the bed, sending him around to the side where Misha’s head rested against the sheets. Jared reached down & thrust two of his long, thick fingers into the dark-haired man’s hole, testing the stretch he already knew would be adequate. Misha’s groan was swallowed up by the clenched sheets between his teeth.

“Go ahead & get your dick wet, baby,” Jared ordered, looking down at Jensen. “Let’s see if that mouth is as good at sucking cock as it is as making apologies.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jensen whispered, blushing as he always did whenever the word slipped past his lips. Jared had called him Daddy more than a few times during moments like this – especially when they were able to grow out their beards. The boy had a serious bear fetish for feeling that scruff burning hot between his cheeks as Jensen would eat him out. But it was new for Jensen. He’d never really thought of himself as having a Daddy kink for the other way around. But when Jared – big, strong, fucking moose of a man that he was – took control, Jensen got it.

It embarrassed the hell out of him for getting hard calling the younger man _Daddy_ , but he got it.

Jensen ran his fingers through Misha’s hair until he could get a good grip. He used it to tug the older man up off where he rested on the bed, lining his cock up with that mouth that was still muttering pleas & apologies. He slipped the head past those plush, pink lips just as Misha whispered out a, “fuck, finally,” & thrust forward until at least half his length was sliding over the older man’s tongue.

“That’s a good slut, princess,” Jared praised as he found the lube Misha had used. He pulled his fingers out & squirted some, cool & direct from the bottle, into the stretched out hole before shoving his fingers back inside to spread it around. Misha jerked slightly, more of Jensen’s cock sliding into his mouth. Jensen groaned, both hands going to the dark hair to hold him steady as he fucked forward. Misha’s lips stretched wide around the fat base of his cock, the flared head teasing his throat.

The next few moments were lost to grunts & groans, with the occasional order from Jared. “Pull back, baby… make him work for it. … That’s good, princess. Take it down your throat – fuck, always look so pretty when your fucked full at both ends.”

It was Jensen who broke first. “Jare… D-daddy… I’m close. Please…”

Jared immediately pulled his fingers from Misha’s body, pausing only long enough to admire the gape. He’d had three fingers going inside the older man, with the tip of his pinkie teasing the rim. He walked around behind Jensen & stilled his hips, making Misha just hold that cock in his mouth, keeping it warm for a moment as he gripped the very base to help Jensen keep from cumming.

“The only place you get to cum, baby, is inside our little princess here,” he whispered, biting at Jensen’s ear. “You gotta get that hole all sloppy for me, Jay. Fill that pussy full so I can fuck into it after & make it run down his thighs.”

“I can do that, Daddy,” Jensen breathed out, voice ragged with need. He reached an arm behind him to wrap around Jared’s neck, keeping the younger man close. “Please… please let me do that for you, Daddy.”

Jared grinned, rolling his hips to let Jensen feel the hard length still in his jeans. Once the older man got over his embarrassment, he made an absolutely beautiful little bitch boy & Jared loved to reward him for that.

“Of course you can, baby.” Jared reached down & nudged Misha back, watching as spit & precum dangled from his lips when Jensen’s cock fell free from them. Misha dropped to the bed, shoulders heaving as he breathed & tried not to thrust down again. Jared led Jensen around by the hand & positioned him behind Misha. He put Jensen’s hands atop Misha’s wrists, letting him feel the width & heavy wrap of the belt there.

“Hands stay here, baby,” he whispered before reaching down & stroking along Jensen’s cock, putting the tip right at Misha’s gaping rim. The older man whimpered but didn’t thrust back, a move Jared patted his thigh for in reward. “That’s my good princess,” he whispered. “You’re gonna stay just like that – not moving - & let Jay here fuck your pussy. You move – you try & fuck back or get away…” Jared used the tip of Jensen’s cock to slap over Misha’s hole, making both men groan.

“I understand, Sir,” Misha panted out. “Please, I… I’ll be good. Just please… I need it, Sir. Need his cock…”

Jared used his thumb to push the wide mushroom head of Jensen’s dick into Misha’s hole, watching the way both men shuddered out & up from the contact. As soon as he was sure Jensen’s cock wouldn’t come out, he released the pressure & gave the older man a little slap to the hip.

“Fuck him, baby. Hard. Make him scream.” Jensen immediately shoved forward, not stopping until his balls slapped against Misha’s thighs. He tightened his grip on the belt, using it for leverage as his hips began to snap forward & back, the wet _slap-slap-slap_ of sweat  & lube & spit filling the air under their groans. Misha cried out, but didn’t move more than the initial push-pull that Jensen’s motions did to his body.

Jared stripped off his shirt & kicked his boots off. He moved to crouch down near where Misha’s head was almost falling over the side of the bed. The older man’s eyes were scrunched shut, a few tears that had leaked out while gagging on Jensen’s cock still wet on his cheeks. Jared reached out & traced the path of them with a finger.

“You ready to cum, princess?” he asked, knowing Misha would be close to breaking after all his time waiting & working himself up followed by the treatment he & Jensen had given him. Misha opened his eyes, the vibrant blue of them all but swallowed up by his blown pupils.

“Yes, Sir,” Misha groaned. “Please… please may I cum?”

Jared pushed a hand through Misha’s hair, tugging his head up & baring his throat. He wrapped a hand around it & squeezed just enough for the older man to feel it. “You can cum, princess,” he whispered. “As soon as you get Jay to cum inside you. Then? Then I’m gonna fuck your sloppy pussy. Fuck all that juice right back out of you & fill you up myself. That sound good, princess?”

“Fuck, yes… Sir.” Misha groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Jensen started finding his prostate on every thrust.

Jared released Misha’s hair & moved back around behind Jensen, sliding lube-slick fingers down the crack of the older man’s ass. He found that little pucker & pushed, smearing the lube around until Jensen gasped & his body gave way for the tip of one finger to slide inside.

“Follow me, baby,” he whispered, thrusting his finger slowly, in & out. Jensen’s hips stuttered before he got the idea, letting the movement of Jared’s finger guide the speed & depth of his own thrusts. “Good boy…”

“Daddy…” Jensen tightened his fingers around the belt. “Daddy, can I?” The tight, wet heat around his cock was bad enough. But having Jared play with his ass? Jensen was barely staying conscious, much less in control of his release.

“You don’t get to decide when you cum, baby… Misha does.” Jensen groaned, the sound almost a sob, though it could very well have been lost under the noise the kneeling man made. Jared shoved his finger in deep, leaning down to spit on Jensen’s rim & add a little more slick to it. Jensen followed suit, a long line of slobber dangling from his lips before it fell & slid around where his cock split Misha open.

“Make him cum, princess.”

Misha started to squeeze, doing his best to milk Jensen & hold onto that cock as the other man tried to pull out, still following Jared’s fingers. The youngest of them laughed softly before thrusting his finger all the way inside, pressing hard against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen shouted, hips slamming forward to repeat the motion with the head of his cock against Misha’s sensitive spot deep inside.

“Mother fucker!” Misha groaned, clamping down tight. As soon as he felt the first hot splash of Jensen losing control inside him, his body was shaking & cum splattered down over his thighs as it hit the sheets & sprayed outward. Jared kept his finger hard & deep inside Jensen, ensuring that the older man also kept his cock buried to the root inside Misha until both of them were starting to whimper & whine from the overstimulation.

Jared finally pulled his finger back, all the way out, but kept his hands on Jensen’s hips to hold him in place. “Good boy,” he whispered. “So good for Daddy.” Jensen shook as Jared began to gently draw him back, watching as his cum-covered cock slid from Misha’s body. That hole was gaping wide open – little shivers ran around the rim, like it wanted to close, but couldn’t. He held Jensen steady, chin hooked over the older man’s shoulder, so they could both look.

“See what you did, baby? See how pretty that pussy looks now?” Jared reached out & laid a few light slaps over the hole, just enough to hear the hollow swat & watch Misha jump. Jensen let Jared push him down to sit on the bed by Misha while the youngest reached out & undid the belt from his wrists. “You stretched that pussy open – filled it good & sloppy. Just how Daddy likes it.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Jensen whispered, eyes drooping as the crash of his release hit him. Jared took his chin & held him steady for a solid kiss.

“You’re welcome, baby, but don’t go out on me, yet. You gotta help Daddy now. Help Daddy give princess a special reward for being good.” Jared slapped Jensen’s cheek, effectively waking him back up. The belt was cast aside & Misha was tugged over, his back landing in the puddle of cum he’d made on the bed as his legs fell open in a wanton sprawl. His eyes were glazed over, staring up but not seeing.

“Have you said thank you, princess?” Jared asked, slapping at Misha’s thighs. “Thank my baby boy for fucking you so good?”

Misha’s hands fumbled as they reached for Jensen’s shoulders, pulling the other man down for a tired, uncoordinated kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered & Jensen nodded, returning the gesture with soft words of his own. Jared smiled as he shucked his jeans & underwear, leaving himself bare. Jensen & Misha both turned to look, like they were drawn to the sight.

When in his right mind, Misha always joked that Jared’s cock was the only one he’d ever seen that had its own gravitational pull.

“Do you want me to get you ready, Daddy?” Jensen asked, licking his lips. Jared smiled at him.

“No, baby. Daddy’s ready. More than ready. You got that hole all stretched & sloppy, so all I need is for you to hold our princess still. This soon after cumming? He’s gonna buck.”

Misha groaned, but didn’t fight as Jensen moved to sit behind him, those bowed legs splitting easily to wrap around Misha’s torso & pin his arms down. The dark-haired man could feel Jensen’s cock against his back slick & sticky.

“Sir,” he said, pleadingly. Jared gave half a second to pause to make sure it was a plea for more & not to stop, but the way Misha spread his legs wider left no doubt.

“I’m right here, princess,” he promised before climbing on the bed & nudging his cock into place. He spit on his palm & slicked his cock once, just to be safe, before he was pushing inside. Even with the stretch & the relaxed muscles from a good fucking, Misha still felt it. Felt every inch of that monster cock sliding inside him. He tried not to move, but that was why Jensen held him.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to help it.

Misha bucked against the heat & the press & the barely-there-burn of something too large going inside him. He groaned brokenly, hands scrabbling at Jensen’s ankles where they kept his arms pinned to his sides. Jared bent down & kissed over his chest, letting gravity carry the rest of his length down until he was buried balls deep.

“You go ahead & cum again if you can, princess,” he ordered, one hand moving up to wrap around Misha’s throat. The older man loved the feel of a big hand around him like. Pressing, making it just this side of too hard to breathe. It made everything sharper, more distinct, right up until it got too much & the world began to fuzz away.

But that was when Jared would let go. And it would all rush right back into focus.

Jensen held Misha still while Jared started to fuck the older man, hard. Each downward slam of his hips shook the bed & rocked Misha’s body back up against Jensen. He leaned down to press kisses against Misha’s temples, whispering about how pretty he looked all spread out for Jensen’s Daddy like that. How much he knew his Daddy liked fucking Misha’s cunt when it was full of his boy’s cum. How Jared was going to fuck it all out & leave a load of his own, just for Misha to keep all plugged up in his pretty pussy for the rest of the day tomorrow.

Jared closed his hand around Misha’s cock & started stroking, thumb dragging up the underside from the balls to the tip. Misha whined, hips jerking as it was too much, too soon, but still absolutely perfect all at the same time. He gasped, trying to beg for more, but the pressure of Jared’s thumb at his throat was just too much. The sparks started down in his belly – too soon. Too damned soon, especially for a guy his age.

But when Jared’s cock started working inside him, there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to respond.

Misha’s eyes started to flutter about the time Jared was growling, so close to his own release. Jensen’s cum had squelched out around his cock, splattering into his pubic hair & over Misha’s thighs, adding wet heat all over his groin.

“Baby,” Jared groaned & Jensen nodded, knowing just what he needed.

“Cum for us, Daddy,” he begged.

Jared released Misha’s throat just as he slammed all the way home & began to pulse. His fingers closed around the head of Misha’s cock, jerking quickly. The older man’s eyes flew open & he cried out hoarsely, a second orgasm crashing through him & spilling weakly over his belly in watery strings of cum that looked nothing like the thick, heavy ropes he’d had when Jensen had fucked him.

Jensen knew that if they kept going, the next orgasm wouldn’t even produce that. Just a little drizzle, maybe. Three in a row was usually Misha’s limit before he was jackknifing & moaning like a paid whore even as his cock jerked & produced nothing for the show.

“You got a plug, princess?” Jared asked, kissing over Misha’s chest. The older man nodded, pointing a shaky hand to the bedside table. Jensen laid back, reaching for the drawer & pulled out a metal plug, bright & shiny, with a bright pink jewel at the end. He shook his head, laughing softly, & passed it down to Jared.

“Fitting,” he whispered to Misha, combing his hands through his hair. Misha just smiled tiredly, groaning as Jared began to pull out. The younger man paused, watching the way Misha’s body shook & tried so obviously to clamp down & prevent the run of cum that came with Jared’s exit. He used his fingers to scoop it up before easing the plug inside.

Misha was almost so stretched out that the plug wouldn’t settle.

When he crawled up on the bed to lay beside the other two men, Jared offered his cum-covered fingers to Jensen who eagerly sucked them clean. When he was done, Jensen shared what was left on his tongue with Misha while Jared petted over them both. The three of them eased into positions on the California King, with Misha snuggled in the middle against Jared’s chest & Jensen spooned up behind him.

“Next time, I might not share,” Jared whispered happily as sleep came stealing over them. Jensen snorted softly, cracking open an eye.

“Next time, we’re in Vegas, & Jeff’ll be there,” he said. “You’ll have to ask your Daddy about sharing.”

“Don’t sass me, baby,” Jared warned, but there was a little shiver under his tone. They’d just let Jeff in on the game last year in Vegas. The older man made a fantastic Daddy… for all of them.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Daddy,” Jensen said with no remorse to his tone, but his eyes were soft & easy as he looked across Misha’s shoulder. Jared stretched his arm over the man between them to make sure he was touching Jensen too, tossing a leg across the pair of them for good measure.

“Go to sleep,” he ordered. Misha was already snoring, little kitten noises against Jared’s chest. Jensen closed his eyes. “See you in the morning.”

“Not if I see you first,” Jensen slurred. And then he was gone. Jared chuckled. That was how the game went, after all.

Whoever saw the other one first got to make the rules. Finders keepers.

END


End file.
